minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 18
Out w/ The Old vs In w/ The New Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we are here with another exciting Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''So, I got some 1v1 dares from you guys. Well, more like 5v5, I guess. Or, 5v6? 4v...I don't know, okay?! With Ivor around and Soren apparently leaving us in Episode 4 of MC:SM,I'm notsure just how much the Classic Order has to give! '''Petra: '''Wait a second! Now you're turning us against each other?! '''Shipper: '''Oh, please. You do that all by yourselves. (cough-cough episode 16) '''Nikki: '''So, first one is from Hoogian101. They want the Classic Order and the Order 2.0 to fight until there's only one man standing. '''Gabriel: '''Well, this shall be easy, me being a warrior and all. '''Jenny: '''Um, yeah, an old, smelly warrior who couldn't even save himself from a Wither. '''Nick: '''ROASTED! OHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Gabriel: '''YOU'RE GOING DOWN FIRST! '''Shipper: '''Hey! Save the fighting for when the heading shows up! Dare #29 '''Classic Order & Order 2.0: '*in battle arena* 'Nikki: '''Ready...BEGIN! '''Classic Order & Order 2.0: '*attack each other* 'Lukas: '''YAAAAAH! *knocks Axel out from behind* Wow! I can't believe that worked! '''Olivia: '*whacks Lukas w/ club* 'Lukas: '*groggily* I can't believe I didn't see that coming. *faints* 'Magnus: '''DIE, ELLEGAARD WANNA-BE! *tackles Olivia* '''Hosts: '*eating popcorn* 'Nick: '''Jab him with a left! A LEFT! '''Jenny: '*underneath Gabriel* A left what?! Both my arms are pinned! 'Nikki: '''IVOR! WATCH OUT FOR--! '''Ivor: '*gets crushed by redstone trap* 'Ellie: '''Aw, yeah! '''Nikki: '''Never mind, I think you've got it under control... '''Shipper: '''YES! DIE! BURN IN FRONT OF ME! MUAHHAHAHA! '''Nikki & Nick: '''O.O '''Shipper: '''Chill out, guys. It's a camera act. ~Time Skip, cuz' I'm lazy~ '''Petra: '*kicks away Soren's unconscious body* Alright! Who wants a taste of some PETRA POWER?! 'Jesse: '''Beware, challenger! You're about to get--*sees only Petra is left*...! Jesse'd?! '''Shipper: '''Oh...crud... '''Nikki: '''This can't be happening! Jesse... '''Nick: '''Against Petra?! '''Petra: '*in head* What?! No! I can't fight him! There's GOT to be another way! 'Jesse: '*gulps* Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no... 'Nikki: '''Shipper...? Can we intervene? *sees that Shipper isn't there* Wha--Shipper? '''Shipper: '*flying in on a wrecking ball* WAIT! DON'T HURT EACH OTHER! *wrecking ball smashes them both* Oops...looks like I already took the liberty of doing so...heh heh...at least Jetra is safe...right? '''Nikki: 'I'''T WON'T' 'BE IF YOU KILL THEM! '''Nick: '''Leeeeeet's just move on. Becky MCPE wants the Classic Order and the Order 2.0 to go head-to-head in--*dramatic pause* --FAMILY FEUD! '''Lukas: '''Never heard of it. Dare #30 '''Shipper: '''Welcome to Family Feud! Let's get started! So, we've got the Order 2.0--! '''Order 2.0: '*waves from booth as studio audience cheers* 'Shipper: '''And the Classic Order! '''Studio Audience: '*cricket chirps* 'Shipper: '''As expected. Anyways, we've got Magnus vs Jenny up first! The question where there are a total of 6 answers is: What are Shipper's interests? '''Jenny: '*hits buzzer* Ooh! Shipping Jetra, right? 'Shipper: '''Ding-ding-ding! Right on, Jenny! That's 88 points! '''Magnus: '''I got this one! Hmmm...that Domitron fellow? '''Shipper: '..................... 'Magnus: '''They must be calculating how many points I've got. *grins* I got this in the bag. '''Shipper: '>///////////< WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! NO WAY! -100000 RIGHT THERE! ORDER 2.0 WINS, HANDS DOWN! 'Classic Order (except Magnus): '*glare at Magnus* 'Magnus: '''Stop looking at me like that! Shipper's the one in denial! '''Nikki: '''Ahem...this one's a question from OOTCB, for Harper. '''Harper: '''Oh, well, great. Now it's MY turn to suffer! '''Nikki: '''Actually, they were showing a bit of concern: they wanted to know if you were uncomfortable in that metal box getting to the show. Question #10 '''Harper: '''Oh? Uh, well...if the box was METAL, then you're in for a LOT of bruises. But if that same box would get me OUT of here, it'sl ike travelling in first class. '''Nick: '''Well, THAT was insulting. I, for one like this show. Anyways, this last one's a dare from Kirbyfan 100, and they...huh? What's this mean? '''Nikki: '''Here, let me see. *reads dare* O///////O '''Shipper: '*reads dare* Oh, geez... 'Petra: '''What? What is it? '''Nikki: '''Uh...they want YOU to pretend you're pregnant...and that Jesse's the father... '''Petra: '''O//////o WHAT?! '''Nick: '''Hang on, how does that even happen? Are you going to tell me-- '''Nikki: '''NEVER! IT'LL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR INNOCENCE! '''Nick: '''O...kay? '''Shipper: '''We like your innocence. Makes you cute. Dare #31 '''Petra: '*w/ pillows stuffed under shirt* Um...Jesse? 'Jesse: '''Yeah, Petra, what is it? '''Petra: '''I...have a surprise for you. '''Jesse: '''Surprise? What kind of--*sees Petra "pregnant"* O//////o Uhhhhhhh... '''Petra: '''Looks like the little ones are on their way...heh heh... '''Jesse: '''WE'RE MADE! LET'S BAIL! *jumps out window* '''Nikki: '''Hold up...did Jesse just say...they're MADE?! That means-- '''Shipper: '*covers Nikki's mouth* Woah! Woah! Let's cut to the outro, shall we? End of Questions and Dares '''Shipper: '''Well, that wraps up THIS episode! Remember to keep rolling in those dares and questions. Let's just...try to make them less awkward...savvy? This is E-rated, remember? I hope I baby-proofed this one enough, but...still! '''Nick: '''You think Jesse survived jumping out the window? '''Shipper: '''I doubt it. We're 4 stories up. '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts